noblessefandomcom-20200222-history
Shinwoo vs Infected
The children become targets of the Infected created by M-24, and Shinwoo defends his friends from the strange man. First Encounter 'Prologue' Shinwoo hears a scream that sounds like Yuna and darts to the place where the sound has come from. Upon his arrival, he sees the Infected attacking his friend. Shinwoo charges in to save her. 'Battle Summary' Shinwoo kicks the Infected hard enough to throw him away. As he assists Yuna in standing up, he notices the Infected getting up. He realizes that there is something strange because his kick didn't miss and still, the man is able to stand up. The children get a clear look at the man's face and he announces that laser's coming from his eyes. Ikhan and Yuna agree that there is definitely something strange with the man while Rai just stares at it. Shinwoo looks around and finds a large trashcan which he throws toward the Infected. It hits the Infected, just as intended, and he uses the opportunity to grab Yuna and tell his friends to run. 'Aftermath' While they are running away, Shinwoo notices that Rai remains standing where he is and goes back to pull him away. Second Encounter 'Prologue' Yuna gets kidnapped by M-21 and M-24 to lure out Shinwoo who has been staying at Ikhan's place according to the Principal's advice. Shinwoo, along with Ikhan, arrives at the scene where he previously fought the Infected. He demands to know the reason for what they've done and M-21 shows them the Infected. He proposes a fight against the Infected without their obstruction. Shinwoo decides to accept the proposal. 'Battle Summary' Shinwoo moves first, approaching the Infected to attack, and aims multiple punches. He follows them with a kick on the Infected's face which sends the Infected flying but he gets up easily. Shinwoo shoves him with another punch but the Infected pulls Shinwoo toward him. Shinwoo uses his elbow to hit the Infected and escape his grip. The Infected then throws a punch that the boy dodges. Shinwoo then restrains his opponent by taking its hands behind its back. However, this proved to be ineffective as the Infected takes hold of Shinwoo's wrist and throws him above his head. Shinwoo gets up slowly while analyzing the situation. He tells Ikhan to get Yuna and prepares to face the Infected again but the Infected retreats, as commanded by M-24. 'Aftermath' Shinwoo wonders why the Infected suddenly left but Ikhan reminds him that they need to get Yuna out of there. Rai appears with the Principal who makes sure that they return to their homes. Image Gallery 'First Encounter' Shinwoo dashes toward Yuna's scream.png|Shinwoo dashes towards Yuna's scream. 014_14_Shinwoo Saves Yuna.png|Shinwoo kicks the Infected away from Yuna. Infected kicked.png|The Infected ends up thrust into the garbage from the kick. Shinwoo ch14.jpg|Shinwoo saves Yuna. 015_2_The Infected Gets Up Unfazed.png|The Infected gets up. 25.jpg|Shinwoo throws a trashcan at the Infected. Run!.png|The children make for a run. Shinwoo grabs Rai.png|Shinwoo grabs Rai's arm and takes him with them. 'Second Encounter' Shinwoo approaches the Infected.png Shinwoo pummels Infected.png Shinwoo about to attack.png Shinwoo kicks Infected 1.png Shinwoo kicks Infected 2.png Infected stands up.png Shinwoo punches Infected.png Infected pulls Shinwoo.png Shinwoo elbows Infected.png Shinwoo elbows Infected 2.png 030_26_Shinwoo Injured.png Shinwoo restrains.png Thrown.png Infected leaves.png